1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating equipment and devices, and in particular to a folding stool with adjustable length legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of seating equipment and devices have heretofore been employed to meet the requirements of particular seating applications. Such seating can range from expensive and elaborate fixtures, which are permanently installed, to inexpensive, portable seating units which are intended for personal use and can easily be folded and transported.
Portable folding seating is well known and outdoor pieces are often referred to as "lawn furniture". For example, folding stools have previously been provided which include metal tubing frames with fabric seats supported thereon. In a common type of folding stool, the frames can be folded with respect to each other with the seat folded therebetween whereby the stool is placed in a folded configuration. Such stools tend to have the advantages of being relatively lightweight, easy to transport and inexpensive. However, a disadvantage relates to their lack of adaptability to sloping and uneven support surfaces. Such surfaces are often encountered outdoors, for example, at sporting events and the like where permanent seating is not provided.
Spectators at various outdoor sporting events and participants in outdoor activities often bring their own seating, which can range from simple ground covers to more elaborate equipment. Folding stools and chairs are often used by spectators at outdoor sporting and other participants at outdoor activities. Such folding seating is commonly available which is relatively lightweight and inexpensive, and thus well suited for being easily transported from one location to another, for instance by golf tournament spectators and other participants in outdoor sporting events. However, at each different outdoor location, different topography and surface conditions may be encountered which would tend to pitch the seat of a conventional folding chair or stool at an awkward or uncomfortable angle.
Another problem with previous types of outdoor seating relates to the fixed-height position of the seating. Thus, the view of a person sitting at, for example, the back of a crowd might be blocked by other spectators in front of him or her, particularly if all of the spectators were using seating of a similar height.
The present invention addresses the need for seating which is adaptable to various topographical conditions. Heretofore there has not been available folding seating with the advantages and features of the present invention.